Operation Charming
by CupcakeGal
Summary: Because sometimes, there are problems only Grandfathers can fix. A post-season one tale.
1. Chapter 1

**Operation Charming**

Summary: Because sometimes, there are problems only Grandfathers can fix. A post-Season 1 tale.

A/N: This little tale has been sitting in the back of my head for awhile, but then Henry started shouting that he wanted his turn in the spotlight and who was I to deny him? It's a one-shot for now, but I may continue it if enough people like it!

This story is dedicated to my Pop, who I miss ever so much.

Disclaimer: OUAT and all of its characters belong to ABC...all I own is a serious addiction to the cast's twitter antics (you can call me darling or peach anytime Josh!)...

* * *

James pushed open the door to Granny's, shaking off the rain which stubbornly clung to his hair. The blast of warmth which hit him full force was in complete contrast to the stormy weather raging outside, the second day in a row that fierce wind and rain had buffeted the small town of Storybrooke. The cafe was filled with townsfolk seeking shelter, sustenance and company; the low murmur of conversations stilling momentarily as various people stopped to nod their heads towards James in greeting.

Ever since the curse had broken, people had looked to James and Snow for leadership...a responsibility they had both gladly undertaken as it returned some sense of normalcy and order to a town full of people who remembered them as their beloved rulers. It had not been an easy few weeks, the uncertainty they all felt about their futures and the threat still posed by the currently missing Regina casting a pall of nervousness over everyone. But as each day passed uneventfully, people had begun to relax to a certain degree, taking the time to renew familial and friendship bonds which had been torn asunder by the power of the curse. James especially had been grateful for the time to establish a true relationship with his daughter and grandson, his suddenly expanded family a source of great joy to a man who still carried memories of the relatively lonely life he'd suffered as David.

Speaking of family, a quick scan of the room revealed Henry sitting alone in the far booth, his head drooping almost dejectedly over what James recognised to be the book which chronicled life in their home realm. His brow furrowed...as far as he knew, Henry was meant to be back at their apartment with Snow. The duo usually spent the hour or so after school had finished for the day together, keeping each other company while Emma and James were still at work (he had taken a position within the Sheriff's office, finding it a more suitable job than his work at the animal shelter...and being able to spend more time with his daughter was an added bonus).

"He's been sitting there like that for over half an hour. I've asked him what's wrong but he just says nothing every time."

Red had sidled up next to James, her expression as she looked over at Henry just as concerned as his own. She considered the young boy to be family given that Snow was her dearest friend and Henry reciprocated by calling her Aunt Red, a moniker she carried with pride.

"Do you know why he's here? Where's Snow?"

"Ella's come down with something, so Snow volunteered to help look after Alexandra for awhile. She asked if Henry wanted to come to, but he declined and she dropped him off here...she said she'd sent you a message to let you know," Red answered, eyebrow raising in curiosity at James' lack of knowledge. Usually the two were inseparable, and when they couldn't be together they always ensured they knew where the other was. Red didn't blame them though...after all they had been through, she believed a small amount of separation anxiety was to be expected.

James patted down his pockets, searching for his phone to verify Red's story. Finally locating it tucked into one of his coat's many pockets, he checked the screen to see that Snow had indeed sent him a message, sealed with a kiss as her texts always were.

A loud sigh drew his attention towards his grandson again, who followed it with an emphatic slam of his book's cover, frustration clear on his youthful face. Seeing Henry so obviously unhappy was too much for James to witness from a distance any longer.

"Red, can I please get..."

"One hot chocolate with cinnamon and one black coffee coming right up," she finished, placing an encouraging hand on James' shoulder before turning away to make his order.

Covering the short distance to the far booth, James slid quietly into the seat opposite Henry who was staring down at the tabletop with a look of utter concentration upon his face.

"If you stare any harder, I think you might just burn a hole clean through the table."

Henry sighed, raising his head and resting it against his hand.

"Hey Grandpa."

Even after a month, hearing that name come from Henry's mouth caused a delighted thrill to course down James' spine. It was still somewhat surreal that he had gone from a new, first-time father to a grandfather practically overnight but despite the challenges it presented, James revelled in his new role. Deciding that the best way to tackle his grandson's malaise was to confront it head on, he leant forward on his elbows and plainly spoke.

"What's wrong Henry?"

"Nothing."

James expected the answer...Henry was very much his mother's son after all, despite the fact that he had not been raised by Emma. As James had come to realise, if you waited them out they would cave and explain their problem eventually. Sitting in a comfortable silence which was only broken by Red stopping to deliver their drinks, James took a sip of his coffee, eyeing Henry over the small curl of steam rising from the hot beverage. Sure enough, after a few more minutes Henry breathed out and looked up at James with determination written across his features.

"Grandpa?"

"Yes?"

"How do you get a girl to like you?"

James momentarily froze, before placing his coffee cup carefully down upon the table. Of all the things he had expected Henry to say, a question about opposite sex had not even flittered across his mind for a moment. His grandson was only ten after all...he didn't think this was a topic he'd have to worry about for a few years yet but on reflection he supposed he shouldn't have been so surprised. Henry was extremely mature for his age with a belief in true love which was reinforced by the relationships he observed around himself every day, including James' own with Snow.

"I suppose it depends," James eventually answered, taking another sip of his coffee.

"On what?" Henry asked, stirring his marshmallows slowly into his hot chocolate, his eyes fixed on James' face with a hint of desperation. Knowing that he had to tread carefully, James gathered his thoughts and shot his grandson a warm smile.

"Well, am I to presume we are talking about one girl in particular?"

Henry nodded slowly, a small blush taking up residence on his cheeks, the pink hue an exact duplicate of the one which had spread across his grandmother's face on a regular basis while she had been merely Mary Margaret.

"Is she a friend of yours already?" James probed further, wanting to learn as much as possible before he gave Henry any advice...he did not want to be responsible for leading him down the wrong path, especially if that wrong path led to heartbreak.

"Yes," Henry said quietly, "I've known her for a little while but lately..."

He trailed off, seemingly at a loss for words.

"Lately every time you see her your heart races and your stomach fills with butterflies...and you want nothing more than to see her smile at you with happiness sparkling in her eyes," James finished with a knowing smile.

Henry's head snapped up, awe and excitement shining clearly upon his face.

"Exactly! How did you know?"

James leant forward as if he was going to impart a secret, Henry imitating him so their heads were bent close together across the table.

"Because that's the way I felt about your grandmother when we first met...and how I feel about her still."

"Because she's your true love," Henry said matter-of-factly, "Just like..."

He paused, seemingly unwilling to share the identity of the object of his affections and James interrupted to let him off the hook. If Henry wasn't ready to let him know who exactly he was talking about, James wouldn't push him.

"Yes," James confirmed, before scrubbing a hand across the stubble which adorned his cheeks, "Now if this girl is your friend, then she must already care about you...have you tried to tell her how you feel? You never know, she might feel the same way you do."

"But what if she doesn't?" Henry asked worriedly, "What if I tell her and she laughs at me?"

"If she is truly your friend, she won't laugh at you even if she does not feel the same way. Love is a risk; I suppose it's up to you whether you believe it is a risk worth taking."

Seeing that the troubled look was still firmly in place on his grandson's face, James racked his mind for something he could say which would reassure him further.

"After the first time I had met your grandmother, I could not erase her from my mind. She was with me in every moment, filling my heart even though I did not know whether she shared even the smallest portion of the same feelings. Even so, the easy path would have been to forget her...to protect my heart and allow myself to become married to Abigail, a relationship which had no chance to create hurt as I felt nothing more than friendly affection for her."

"But you didn't," Henry interrupted, hands resting upon his book, "You sent her a letter."

James nodded, "I decided that what I could possibly gain...a love so strong and pure that it could be nothing less than true love...was worth the heartache my confession might have garnered. It is a choice, a risk, I would take every time."

Henry nodded slowly, his expression thoughtful. Silence reigned for a moment, James wondering whether he had said the right thing. He had no doubt that if he steered Henry wrong, he would have both his wife and his daughter's wrath to deal with.

"She's worth it," Henry finally said, a bright smile lighting up his features, "After all, if you hadn't taken a chance then my mom wouldn't be here and neither would I. So if you could do it, so can I. But..."

"But?" James prompted as Henry fixed him with a determined grin.

"Can you help me? Help me come up with a way to tell her I mean...maybe I could write her a letter like you did for Grandma?"

"I'd be honoured to help you...after all, true love must be fought for," James replied with his own grin, Henry's happiness infectious as always, "And I think a letter is a fantastic idea."

"Awesome!"

The exclamation was very much that of a ten-year-old, the contrast to the maturity of their previous conversation making James laugh heartily in amusement.

"We need a name though," Henry continued, almost bouncing in his chair from excitement, a far cry from the morose young boy James had originally observed upon entering Granny's.

"A name?"

"For our plan Grandpa! So no-one else knows what we're doing, not even Mom and Grandma."

James chuckled again, remembering the first time he'd learnt about Henry's previous naming attempt for his plan to restore everyone in Storybrooke...though he supposed he could not argue with the results of Operation Cobra. Without it, he likely wouldn't be sitting here advising his grandson on his love life.

"Ah, good idea. What do you suggest?"

Henry frowned and James could practically see his mind ticking over, they way his forehead wrinkled was apparently just like his own if his wife was to be believed.

"How about Operation Charming? Since you're going to help me charm her just like you did to Grandma."

He looked so pleased with his choice that James knew he would have agreed even if he'd come up with something far more ridiculous.

"Operation Charming it is," James agreed, taking the hand Henry held out towards him and firmly shaking it to seal their partnership, "And for its first stage I suggest we order a slice of cake. After all, even I can't be charming on an empty stomach."

Henry giggled, nodding enthusiastically.

"I like the way you think Grandpa."


	2. Chapter 2

**Operation Charming**

Summary: Because sometimes, there are problems only Grandfathers can fix.

A/N: So, I know I should be working on the next chapter of 'A Kingdom Won' (it will be out in a couple of days, promise!) but after seeing those new on-set pics of Josh and Jared looking very much all family-like I just had to write more Grandpa!Charming and Grandson!Henry (with a little Emma and Snow thrown in for good measure)...so to all those who wanted a continuation, here it is! Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed/favourite/alerted the first part of this tale.

Disclaimer: OUAT and all of its characters belong to ABC...all I own is a heart which melted into a pile of goo at the picture of Charming/David with his hands on Henry's shoulders...

* * *

Snow had born witness to many a strange sight during her lifetime and the frequency of said events meant that there was very little which could truly surprise her. After all, she'd taken her awakening in Storybrooke in stride when most people would have felt some hesitation at suddenly remembering they were someone who they'd previously believed to be no more than a fictional character in tales told to children. However, the sight before her eyes now...well, it wasn't everyday one found their husband crouched behind bushes outside their workplace, especially when said workplace was an elementary school.

"Charming, what _are _you doing?"

James' head snapped up at Snow's incredulous question, a flicker of panic passing through his eyes before he wrapped his hand around her arm and yanked her unceremoniously (albeit gently) down beside him.

"Ssshh," he admonished, head peering over the bushes as if searching for something, only looking back down at Snow in apology when he was seemingly satisfied with whatever he saw.

"Sorry," he said quietly, rubbing a hand tenderly down her arm, "I just couldn't let them see you."

"Who?" Snow asked, raising her eyebrow and fixing her husband with a stare which clearly said 'start explaining or you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight'.

James just grinned slightly, and tilted his head to the right in invitation, "Why don't you see for yourself?"

Staring at him for a moment longer, Snow let out a deep breath and raised herself slightly to see over the bushy foliage. Eyes scanning across the schoolyard, she eventually settled her gaze on two small figures standing by the bike rack. One was instantly recognisable as her grandson, even with his head angled towards the ground. The other took a moment longer to place...a young girl, her long blonde hair half hidden by a pastel blue beanie, a long darker blue coat pulled tightly around her slim frame. It was Paige...no, Grace, Snow reminded herself; Jefferson's daughter. A small shiver coursed down her spine at the thought of the man who had held her and Emma captive, even though he had attempted to make amends now that his sanity was somewhat more balanced by his daughter's presence in his life.

"I can see them, but I'm not sure why you're hiding in the bushes spying on our grandson," she commented, glancing across at James who'd raised himself up next to her.

"I'm not spying," James replied, "I'm providing Henry with moral support."

"For what?"

James smiled, leaning across to press his lips softly against her own in a lingering kiss. Pulling back, he rested his forehead against hers.

"Executing the final stage of Operation Charming."

Snow's brow furrowed, her eyes flicking back over to where Henry was now looking at Grace with an anxious yet hopeful expression.

"Operation Charming?"

James chuckled lightly at the absolute confusion covering his wife's face, reaching down to intertwine their fingers together.

"Otherwise known as how to properly court a young woman whom you have feelings for."

Realisation flared in Snow's eyes as she glanced over at the scene unfolding before her with new-found interest, now understanding why her grandson looked so nervous as he spoke quietly to the girl in front of him.

"Do I want to know what this operation entailed?" she asked softly, lips quirking up in amusement.

"Well..."

* * *

**_One Week Earlier_**

"I can't choose."

James looked down at his grandson whose hopeless expression tugged firmly at his heartstrings. In all the time he had known Henry, he'd been a very determined and decided young boy whose tenacity shone through in every action he took. However, when it came to matters of the heart he'd become shy and confused...something James was going to everything in his power to rectify. After he'd eventually managed to coax the identity of the object of Henry's affections out of his grandson, they'd set out a plan of attack. Well truthfully, first James had to come to terms with the fact that Henry's potential girlfriend was the daughter of a man who'd threatened, harmed and coerced his own family...but in a way, he felt some measure of sympathy towards Jefferson. After all, James could not imagine the torment he would have felt if he'd been the one trapped as an outside observer, cursed to watch his family live a life without him. He'd had a hard enough time as David watching Mary Margaret live a life he hadn't been able to be truly a part of.

In any case, Grace was not responsible for her father's sins and after seeing the way his grandson's eyes had lit up in adoration as he'd waxed lyrical about her, James could not even consider any action which would dim that spark. However, after further conversation James had immediately recognised that Henry wasn't ready yet to share his feelings outright with Grace so he'd suggested a different approach; one that gave Henry the time to build up his courage while still revealing to Grace that he cared for her...which was why they were standing inside Storybrooke's only flower shop, a dazzling array of brightly coloured blooms spread out before them.

Placing his hands on his grandson's shoulders, James looked over him to see the three bunches of flowers Henry was trying to decide between; a traditional bunch of pretty pink roses, a bright arrangement of gerbera daisies or an elegant grouping of orchids.

"Well, which do you think Grace would like the best?"

Henry frowned, his mind working overtime.

"I don't know," he sighed despairingly before turning his gaze upwards, "Which ones would you pick for Grandma?"

James lightly squeezed Henry's shoulders, "Of these three? The orchids since she loves white flowers the most. Though if I could choose any kind of flower, wildflowers are her favourite...I used to make sure I picked some for her every time I had to leave the castle for any length of time. But what I would choose for your grandmother may not be right for Grace."

Henry looked even more despondent.

"I know," James started quietly, "Why don't you tell me more about Grace and I'll see if I can figure out which she might like."

Henry nodded in gratefulness, the despondency replaced by the happiness which James had come to associate with thoughts of his friend.

"Grace is...she's sweet and kind. She always says hello to everyone at school even if she doesn't know them. She loves riding her bike and reading...and gum, but only the strawberry kind because she loves strawberries so much that even her hair smells like them. She's always asking me questions about all the things I did in Operation Cobra and says she's glad I was brave enough to go find Mom otherwise she wouldn't have ever gotten her dad back. She's always smiling and makes me happy...she's just...bright..."

Henry's babbling came to a slow halt (he definitely inherited that from the Mary Margaret aspect of his grandmother's personality) and his eyes landed upon the gerbera daisies with a grin.

James just smiled.

"I don't think you need my help to decide after all."

* * *

**_5 Days Earlier_**

"I want to make her a cake."

James raised his gaze from the reports he'd been reading as his grandson stood just inside the threshold of their apartment, schoolbag in hand and an excited expression across his face.

"A cake?"

Henry nodded eagerly.

"Stage one of Operation Charming was a success," he paused as James remembered the brimming happiness Henry had displayed the day before when upon presenting the gerberas he'd chosen to Grace, she'd thanked him with a beaming smile, "But we have to keep going and she loves sweet things so...cake."

James glanced over at the small kitchen in askance; while he could cook basic meals, baking was a little out of his range of expertise.

"Are you sure you don't want to ask your grandmother to help? She's the baking expert."

It had become something slightly amusing to James; Snow had never been all that fond of cooking or baking back in their home realm...the years she had spent living in the forest not knowing at times where her next meal would come from had stripped her of any enjoyment to be found in making her own food. However, Mary Margaret was a completely different story and out of all the aspects her alter ego had left imprinted upon his wife, her new-found love of the culinary arts was one of the strongest.

"She's not part of Operation Charming, we can't ask her," Henry stated emphatically as he dropped his bag by the table and turned a pleading gaze towards his grandfather.

James sighed...he could not deny any member of his family anything. If Henry wanted his help to bake Grace a cake, then that was exactly what he would do. After all, how hard could it be?

When Emma opened the front door to the apartment two hours later, tired and grumpy from having to deal with some very stubborn fairytale characters, she stopped dead in her tracks. What had once been her mother's very neat and tidy kitchen was now a disaster zone. Bowls, spoons and every manner of kitchen utensils lay strewn over the counter...flecks of batter were flung far and wide, sticking to every surface including, rather strangely, the ceiling...and in the middle of it all were her father and son; both covered head to toe in a fine dusting of flour with matching sheepish expressions adorning their faces.

"I can explain this," James started, but Emma merely held up her hand to silence him.

"I get the feeling I don't want to know," she said, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips, "But if I were you, I'd start cleaning before Mom gets home."

Both James and Henry nodded, exchanging glances so similar that an outside observer would think they were father and son.

"Will you help?" Henry pleaded.

Emma crossed her arms and tilted her head as if she was mulling over the question.

"On one condition kid," she replied, "I get a piece of whatever end product this mess ended up making."

"Deal!"

* * *

**_3 Days Earlier_**

"What does it feel like to kiss someone?"

James blinked, the out-of-the-blue question echoing loudly in the quiet expanse of the newly re-opened town library. Henry sat next to him, his blue eyes gazing upwards in earnest. They had decided to move the next stage of Operation Charming to the library for two reasons...1) Henry had wanted to write Grace a poem but was in desperate need for some inspiration and 2) Both Emma and Snow were becoming slightly suspicious about their strange behaviour, so spending a few hours away from the apartment could only be a good thing.

"You've kissed people before," James started, unsure of how to answer his grandson's question.

"Only family...it's not the same," Henry stated, pen tapping lightly against the still blank page in front of him, "Isn't it?"

Closing the poetry book he'd been flicking through, James turned to give Henry his full attention. He'd made a promise to be as truthful with his grandson as possible since he'd grown up surrounded by secrets and mistruths...even if that meant trying to articulate a feeling which he wasn't sure how to describe.

"No, I suppose it isn't," he sighed, trying to find the right words, "When you kiss someone you love, it's...magical."

Henry's lips quirked up into a smile.

"Of course it's magical, otherwise you wouldn't have been able to wake Grandma up when she was cursed."

James chuckled ruefully; Henry had become much better at quick comebacks after spending so much time with Emma.

"It does not make it any less true though. When I kiss Snow, it's...it's everything. I feel warm, loved , content, happy...I feel as if every good emotion I have ever or will ever feel is coursing through my veins and I if I could hold her in my arms in that moment forever, I would."

Henry let out a soft sigh at the explanation, his cheeks flushing with colour as he shyly asked his next question.

"Do you think Grace will want to kiss me?"

Not wanting to answer either way in case he either raised or dashed his grandson's hopes, James reached over to muss his hand through Henry's hair affectionately.

"I think we'd better finish writing this poem so you can find out for yourself."

* * *

**_1 Day Earlier_**

"I'm ready."

"For what?"

"To tell her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then I suppose the final stage of Operation Charming is a go."

"Will you come with me?"

...

"Did you ever doubt I would?"

* * *

**_Now_**

"I'll tell you later," James finally said, tucking his wife against his side as they both watched their grandson share his feelings with the young girl who had captured his heart. They could not hear the conversation taking place between the two, but there was no need. The blinding smile which slowly stretched across Henry's face coupled with the shy press of Grace's lips against his cheek was all they needed to see.


End file.
